AirTocxy: A Naruto Adventure
by Tocxica The Mutant Dust Bunny
Summary: What happens when Tocxica starts a story at 10000 feet in the air? A big mix up and a missing Compy 2.0. Starring your favorite screw-ups Tocxy and Bubbles!


**Airplane Flavor:** Hey there, ho there! Tocxy here, from 10,000 miles in the air above Atlanta! So about 45 minutes into the flight over here, I figured that it was time for me to do a short story starring myself and Senpai. So…since she's not here to hinder me…let's roll the Disclaimer!

**(41r-70('/)**

**Air-Disclaim:** It's probably the altitude messing with my mind, but I care not for any copy write laws or threats from fan girls!

**(41r-70('/)**

Deep in the heart of Georgia our favorite fanfiction writer was curled up on her best psycho friend's couch with her dust mop of a puppy, Osho, and a duel monsters deck. Staring down at her graveyard, containing about half of her cards, Tocxica sighed heavily and looked across the storage bin they were using as a table to her friend, the megalomaniac authoress Bubbles, who was pumping her fists in the air and dancing around like the mental patient she was.

"I win again, I win again! This makes how many little Tocxy?"

"Forty-seven, Senpai." The smaller girl growled, which caused Osho to quiver slightly.

"Right-o! Aw! Tocxy, don't be sad! You'll lose a lot more as life goes on."

"Thanks, I feel much better now."

"I knew you would!"

Pouting, Tocxica squirmed around on the couch and finally collapsed in a pitiful pile across the armrest.

"Wouldn't it be boss if we could play in Yugiverse though?"

"No, I'd lose there too."

"True that! But you could probably pet Kaiba."

Tocxica thought this over for a moment. "So I guess you're trying to be subtle and tell me that you want to go to Yugiverse, huh?"

"Well…" Bubbles pressed her index fingers together and looked ashamed. "You did get me that snazzy birthday present by wishing…so I thought…maybe…"

"My wishes are maxed out."

"Oh…it's okay then."

It was obviously not okay because Bubbles sulked in her chair, looking woefully at her deck. Sighing, Tocxica lifted Osho up and set him on the floor.

"Fine. Booky…do mama a favor and go get the machine out of the car."

At this Osho took off in a storm of black and brown fuzz, leaving Bubbles staring at Tocxica curiously. Moments later, the little pup came into the room, dragging a mass of black and silver cords in his mouth. Dropping it on the floor at Tocxica's feet he dropped onto the floor panting.

"Thank you baby."

Busying herself with attaching various cords to her laptop she didn't realize that Bubbles had snuck up behind her and was staring over her head.

"Tocxy, why are you giving Compy 2.0 hair?"

"I'm not, it's a new program Toshi has been working on for the last few months. It's a fan girls dream! Any verse, any time! All you need is an AthonX2 and a WiFi connection and, bing badda boom! You're there!"

"Wow…Toshi is so much cooler than I thought! Sooo…what do I need to do?"

"Why don't you…" Tocxica looked around the other girls room, trying to think of something to keep her out of trouble. "pick out some cute clothes for us, make some Ramen, grab some decks, aaaaand…"

"Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"Yes."

"Oh, okay then!" With that Bubbles disappeared to find something stimulating to do, leaving Tocxica to toil away the next hour. Finally after polishing off three two liters of Mountain Dew she was ready.

"Senpaaaaiii!! It's done…"

"Yay!" Bubbles said as she popped up behind the girl and her dog. "I'm done too. I even threw in a parasol!"

At this Tocxica's eyes lit up and she nearly trampled the other girl as she climbed over the back of the couch and rushed to the pile of clothes heaped on Bubbles' bed. Appearing beside her, Bubbles smiled and grabbed a pair of dark cargo's, black fingerless gloves, and a strappy purple shirt. Looking down at the selection left, Tocxica grimaced.

"Senpai, I think you picked up the wrong outfit…" She said, lifting up the black Lolita dress and lacy calf stockings.

"No, no…that's your punishment for trying to get rid of me." Grabbing her arm, Bubbles crouched and squealed. "Now let's go! I wanna beat you in two universes!"

Frowning, Tocxica grabbed the clothes laid out for her; the above stated black Lolita dress and black calf stockings with the white bows, a pair of creepers, and some black opera gloves. Twenty minute later she stood next to Compy 2.0, looking much less ecstatic than she had when she'd finished running the program, with the parasol in one hand and Osho tucked under her other arm. Moments later, Bubbles, who always took longer to change, barreled into the room and jumped around a bit before settling down in front of the glowing blue screen.

"Soooooo…what do we do?"

Placing the parasol over her shoulder, Tocxica smiled cockily. "Well, it's quite ingenious actually. I'm surprised that I didn't come up with it first. You'd expect this sort of thing from me and all-"

"Yes, yes…now get on with it."

Clearing her throat, Tocxica looked bitterly at her friend. "Press f9 and keep a firm hold of the laptop."

"That it?"

"Well…yes."

With no further ado, Bubbles grabbed Tocxica's hand and placed it on the laptop while pressing the designated button.

**(41r-70('/)**

It felt like one's insides were being prodded with a wet wad of gum as the two were yanked from the Georgian home and plopped down in a field on their backsides with no laptop in sight. This place was most certainly not in Kaiba Corps, nor did it seem like any other place they'd seen on the hit TV show. Looking around, Bubbles lifted rocks and leaves and the odd insect.

"Uhh…hey Tocxy, did we need Compy badly?"

"He's our way of getting home so yeah, I'd say we need him."

"Oh." She sat back down and watched as her minute friend was standing up and brushing herself and Osho off. "Hey Tocxy, what would you say if I didn't have it anymore?"

"I'd say that I'd ram the parasol up your nostril."

"Oh." Bubbles' eyes followed the blue haired girl as she looked at their surroundings, saying things to herself. "Hey Tocxy, I don't have the laptop anymore."

"Say what now?!" Whipping around, Tocxica stood in front of her friend, with a malicious look in her eyes and a small puppy who looked about to hurl.

"I um…think I may have uh…misplaced it." She gave a quick nervous smile before expertly ducking the flailing parasol. Dodging and running is no easy feat for any person with a normal aptitude for balance, Bubbles has no natural grace on her feet so in moments she had plummeted to the ground.

"Think of the mess Tocxy! All of the germs and…and…please!"

As Tocxica was trying to shove the parasol up the other girl's left nostril a sharp whistling sound cut through the peas and the brolly was thrown from the assailants hand. Following the movements of the sunshade the girls observed a silver throwing star imbedded in it's silky covering, pinning it to a tree.

"Gah!" Dropping Osho, Tocxica hit the deck, covering her head with her arms shivering. Bubbles on the other hand, was looking around curiously for the origin of the weapon. Spotting a flash of orange she called out "Hey…you…person-thingy! I see you! Where do you get off scaring Tocxy?"

"Senpai!" Tocxy looked up at Bubbles with adoration and scooted over to hug her leg. That is until a boy dropped in front of them dressed in orange with marks on his cheeks like whiskers. Startled Bubbles stumbled back and fell to the ground.

"Hi!" he said, and Tocxica got that all too wonted look of cockiness.

"I thought so. I knew that this place looked familiar! We're on the outskirts of Konoha, I would have figured it out sooner if someone hadn't lost Compy 2.0!"

Tocxica glared at her friend for a moment before a waving hand got her attention.

"What?!"

Turning to look at the boy who had his arm above his head and was shaking it back and forth vigorously.

"Who are you? Are you ninja too? How do you know about Konoha? "

Sighing, Tocxica waved her hand casually behind her as she stood and brushed herself off. Hopping up Bubbles ventured to answer his answers.

"I'm Bubbles the…" she searched her mind for a spiffy title for herself "the scourge and she's Tocxica the…"

"The Shinigami!" Tocxica piped in as she tried to lure Osho to her. It was clear that she'd thought of this before.

"Right. We are ninja actually."

"We're what?!" Tocxica turned viciously, frightening the pup further from her.

"Yes. We know about Konoha because we were sent here to retrieve an item that's very important to us. "

Tocxica stared at her companion with an eyebrow arched at with how much ease she rattled off lies. As Bubbles grinned to herself several other characters from the show showed up in the field. A certain masked figure even had Osho in his arms, trying to pull down his mask with his teeth. Looking around nervously, Tocxica hid behind Bubbles who was herself slightly on edge.

"Senpai, I don't think we're in Georgia anymore."

**(41r-70('/)**

**Airport Flavor:** Woo, hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my little story. I'm now in Texas, always fun and will post it as soon as I get a WiFi signal. Read and Review, no I haven't given up on WH2F, I just can't write on it in the plane…I dunno. Eat more Chicken, Save the Llamas, Mutilate the Veggies.


End file.
